Superalloy Darkshine
Superalloy Darkshine '(超合金クロビカリ, Chōgōkin Kurobikari'') is the S-Class rank 11 superhero of the Hero Association. Appearance Superalloy Darkshine is a very tall, dark-skinned man with noticeably large lips, round dark eyes and thick eyebrows. He is very muscular with well-defined pectoral and abdominal muscles. He also has a thick neck. His only attire is a single piece of black underwear. Personality He seems to be a vain person, as seen when he was sitting at a meeting with other S-Class heroes, he wondered whether everyone's eyes were glued to his body and whether or not he was the shiniest person in the room. While having an arrogant personality, it hides his previous meek and weak personality. However, he soon grew out of it after fighting Garou, and became even more brave. Plot Hero Association Saga Alien Conquerors Arc Superalloy Darkshine is first shown at the S-Class Hero Association meeting. He later goes to the roof of the Hero Association HQ with Genos, Child Emperor, Tatsumaki, and King. When Tatsumaki starts to shout at King, Darkshine tries to calm her down. Darkshine also tries to comfort Genos when Tatsumaki turns down Genos's offer for help. After the battle, Darkshine rounds up the remaining alien survivors, but only for Sweet Mask to suddenly kill them afterwards. Darkshine is shocked when Saitama came out of the spaceship. Human Monster Saga The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. Monsters Association Arc Superalloy Darkshine accompanies Pig God, Flashy Flash, Puri-Puri-Prisoner, Zombieman, Tatsumaki, and Child Emperor to the Monsters Association HQ. Abilities & Powers Being a S-Class hero, Superalloy Darkshine is very powerful. In terms of physical strength, Darkshine is arguably the strongest S-Class hero, on the other hand Silver Fang has a similar strength but a much better Combat Technique, that is why Darkshine loses against Fang in a One vs One match. He is self-proclaimed as one of the strongest S-Class heroes, alongside Tatsumaki, King and Bang. Physical Abilities '''Immense Durability: Superalloy Darkshine's impressive muscles act as a type of pseudo-armor, able to effortlessly tank hits from demon-level Bug God and Garou, the latter of which defeated Puri-Puri-Prisoner in one hit. In one instance, Darkshine challenged S-Class Bang to a sparring match. Despite getting beat badly, he did not receive any severe damage. This proves that Technique > Muscle Strength. Garou stated that if his attacks worked on Darkshine, then the attacks would work on anyone. Darkshine was able to take dozens of attacks from Garou without receiving a scratch, each of which could cause severe damage to the likes of Tanktop Master. It was only until after Garou started evolving, would Darkshine finally succumb to his attacks. After Garou's evolution, Darkshine stood up twice after taking a hit by the human monster, which makes him the only hero capable of doing so, and remained conscious after a beating. Immense Strength: Through years of intense lifting, Superalloy Darkshine attained remarkable strength. Even before attaining his current level, which is said to be impossible to quantify, he could lift 2 tons with one arm. He was able to blow off Bug God's entire upper body using a simple punch. In addition, he was able to shatter all of Garou's ribs using a tackle, which Garou was unable to redirect using Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist due to the sheer amount of power behind it. Fighting Style Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Superalloy Darkshine was able to keep up with Garou for a short amount of time. By his own claim, he and Silver Fang are the best hand-to-hand combatants in the Hero Association. * Superalloy Bazooka (超合金バズカ, Chōgōkin Bazūka): Superalloy Darkshine releases an incredibly powerful punch. * Superalloy Butterfly (超合金バタフライ, Chōgōkin Batafurai): Superalloy Darkshine uses his strength to burst through a wall. Hero Rating Superalloy Darkshine's rating determined by the Hero Association. Anime and Manga difference Episode 2 *Darkshine's picture appears on Dr. Genus' computer screen in the House of Evolution. Trivia *His name in the One-Punch Man anime is Superalloy Blackluster. *It is possible that his design is inspired by Bobby Ologun, a Nigerian-born TV personality in Japan. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Superheroes Category:S-Class Category:Male